


【FF14|于桑】饮食男侣（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [60]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *5.2伊甸后。*大段的写累了想摸鱼，是傻白甜。*想搞“突然幼稚少男心和被聪慧绝顶于老师吃死了的桑克瑞德”。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 8





	【FF14|于桑】饮食男侣（END）

【1】

桑克瑞德徘徊许久也没拿得定主意。这名在水晶都众人之中以干练勇武出名的“水晶公的客人”，居然面对着零食摊子犯难了。

一开始想的是“什么都好，只要不是白蚯蚓”，到几分钟前的“又要够甜又不能太甜还要精致”，再变成“他真的喜欢吗”，最后落到“就算他喜欢难道真的喜欢这样吗”的下场，以至于男人险些忘了自己最开始是来干什么的。

回想起初衷，桑克瑞德被自己的幼稚吓了一大跳，鼓胀两眼又把零食店主吓了一大跳，紧接着还把路过的布拉基吓了一大跳，直接导致心心念念“尊贵的桑克瑞德大人”安慰的艾狄丝吓了一大跳。一传十十传百，最后水晶公派出特使莱楠携亲友到场，这才平息风波。

亲友之一抡起大锤，仅得白衣女孩拦得住，末了这新晋亲友还絮絮叨叨，嫌弃桑克瑞德优柔寡断，像在大冰河那次一样，逼她不得已拿出锤子。

“不知道买什么就多买点咖啡曲奇。”盖娅最后命令，“琳喜欢吃。”

琳则诚恳地说：“于里昂热也要加入下午茶活动呢，桑克瑞德要一起来吗？”

男人在那边的大魔法师身上瞟来瞟去，后者一贯从容行礼：“增进感情交流的好时机，我想我们的桑克瑞德阁下不会推辞。”

“喂……不是。”

于里昂热歪了下头，好似在问“不是什么”。

“那你吃什么啊，没有自己的点单吗？”

“我想吃什么，和下午茶的女孩们想吃什么……并无直接联系。主角不是我们，自然要顺着女孩们的心意。”

“哎呀，难道说于里昂热不喜欢咖啡曲奇吗？”

“只要不是应付小仙子们戏耍，我就不会随意对美味食物发表讨厌的观点哦，琳。”

“太好了！”

“喂喂，太容易被这家伙收买做打手的话以后要吃苦头的。”

“请问您言下何意呢，打哪指哪的桑克瑞德先生？不——应该说……”于里昂热见艾狄丝随布拉基回自己店铺位置去了，语气立即多了几分调侃，“……尊贵的桑克瑞德大人？”

“喏尊贵的桑克瑞德大人，拿好购物袋。”

“不要听他的啊盖娅。”

“没人听你的才对吧。”

“……可恶。”

“生气了么，桑克瑞德？那个，其实是我邀请于里昂热一起喝下午茶的……”

“你不用替他说话，于里昂热这家伙分明就是……”

被指名的精灵头更歪了：“就是？桑克瑞德啊，虽然本人不知是不是被你划归为‘图谋不轨’，但我衷心祝愿你早日摆脱不必要的烦恼。”

“说来说去，你要买什么？”

【2】

桑克瑞德认为自己的初衷光明正大，尽管它说起来非常幼稚，还带了点年龄差超过20的“一般见识”，说出去铁定给人笑话，但它不是坏的，也不具有戏弄性质，所以桑克瑞德决定不能在气势上输给面前的于里昂热和盖娅。

“我要买零食。”

“嘁，买什么零食？下午茶要用的我们都买好了。”

“问题就在这里了，我不知道要买什么。”

“不知道就别买了呗。”

“就是得买。”

“哈啊？你这个人怎么跟小孩子似的，亏得琳还一直夸你，天天桑克瑞德长桑克瑞德短的。……那你为什么要买啊？”

“为什么……”

这就触及了桑克瑞德的回答盲区。他不能说。

“那……是不能说的事吗？”琳比盖娅婉转，小心交叉攥着手指，“不好意思说出来的？”

“没有不好意思吧，而且不是零食也行。啧。”桑克瑞德恍然大悟，“对啊，不是零食也可以。”

像琳送给盖娅的那块冰晶，首饰之类的大概能呼应得上。

桑克瑞德没有去看于里昂热，吩咐三人“自己喝下午茶吧我还要继续找找”，大步躲开。

【3】

结果于里昂热不紧不慢地跟了上来，桑克瑞德赶也赶不走。

他给于里昂热瞧得后颈发麻。这几年来于里昂热常用这样的视线看他，有点像他们求助于赛特起初却遭到和蔼婉拒的时候，于里昂热说的那种“充满善意的拒绝”。赛特那一次关键不是被拒绝，而是拒绝中的善意；于里昂热的尾随和注视关键也不在侵犯了桑克瑞德的个人空间，而是其中的疑虑和关怀。

和老阿马罗不同，于里昂热毕竟是宣誓了要守护他的人。桑克瑞德正巧清楚这份誓言与决心的根源，拒绝不了。几年下来，桑克瑞德也很难像以前那样仗着于里昂热喜欢和温柔就故作强势道出“你别管我”了，况且在这件事上用尖锐态度对待这精灵的话，也会失去做这件事的意义。

桑克瑞德咬紧牙关憋着不回头，偶尔摸摸后颈，仿佛那精灵的目光在他脖子上咬出了痕迹似的。他是被咬过，无防备地——按理说能和于里昂热把关系进行到当下这一步，再去实施今天的计划反而有些多此一举。想到这里桑克瑞德险些停步宣布放弃，悄悄向后瞄了下。

于里昂热依然望着他，翩翩自然，不仅有点看好戏的味道，还好像正等着他这样回望，白送一个开口问话的时机。桑克瑞德记起以前这精灵族会将这种翩翩自然的余地留作终止话题、拉开距离，而今于里昂热把这一伎俩发挥到了极致，乃至桑克瑞德在目光相接的瞬间立即察觉精灵的目光不是两束，应是两根套索、两张网，泡在温度适中的水里，伴着诱饵。

“来点水果如何？我推荐香杏与仙子苹果。”

桑克瑞德张口正要答，脑中却猛地响起声音大叫“来了！”

“你陪琳和盖娅喝下午茶，这些早就买好了吧。”

“退出小姐们的聚会，把时间和空间留给她们支配……未尝不是好事。”

“啊？你是说不参加那边？”

“如果你希望另安排一桌的话。”

“我没有这个——”

桑克瑞德眼睛一瞪。否定是套话，不回答是默认，这个于里昂热——他马上回忆过去几年——没怎么参加过他审讯间谍奸细的工作啊。

于里昂热不急着再问，脚步与语速皆慢条斯理。

“当然，我不介意单纯走走。像番茄和胡萝卜一类蔬菜，若能采到新鲜多汁的，也能当水果品尝，在散步过程中。”

桑克瑞德努力咽下“我没说要去散步”的话语，免得被于里昂热带进排除法诱供圈套。

“我还与店家预定了小柠檬，欲加入开胃茶配方，约摸午后送到。”

那就还得有黄金蜂蜜，桑克瑞德肚子里嘀咕，嘴巴则封得死死的。

“分出来单独一桌，或带回房中择时小饮，也是可以的。”

于里昂热停伫在男人面前，三步间距。桑克瑞德能听见他停顿中微带笑意的换气声，“糟了”，男人又在心里叫，这种代表于里昂热对当前某一境况乐在其中的换气音会让于里昂热变得不好对付。

“实在为难的话，我还有几项别的提议，但愿能助你化解心中无谓踌躇所携带之愁楚。”

桑克瑞德端端瞪他，还是不肯说话。两人像戳在宇宙和音市场中不和谐的两枚音符，购物人潮如八音盒的滚筒叮叮当当撬起弹簧片，唯独这两名客人，连重上发条都无法让他们融入乐谱。

人声嘈杂里于里昂热先是静静望着，好整以暇；过了会儿，桑克瑞德一眨眼，就发觉精灵的眉眼如蛋糕融化时慢慢变形的图案。

“啊……桑克瑞德……我还是……”于里昂热的表情融解成了哀戚，“无法站在你身边、成为你的排忧之力吗……”

怎么能上升到这个地步？桑克瑞德忍不住了。

“没那么严重吧？不就是拿不准哪种食物是水晶都的男人流行的总不能给你吃军用干粮——”

【4】

桑克瑞德越来越觉得于里昂热的演戏才能被他低估了。不是他看不透这人或错算了这人的品质，而是于里昂热有些时候的瞬间转变教他无奈。要是这种转变用在别处，桑克瑞德倒是很有兴趣看看戏，可于里昂热偏偏就用在他身上了。

短短一秒内，精灵族贤人“破涕为笑”，仿佛脸皮下其实设置了一台烘干机，用桑克瑞德的话语做开关，能瞬间将凄苦眼泪蒸发殆尽，比桑克瑞德意识到“这家伙又在装”还要快，并且毫无愧意。

桑克瑞德也不是不习惯于里昂热这几年的性情转变，但那种发现自己脚下有个捕鼠夹、想保护于里昂热不踩中而争上前方自己触发捕鼠夹、最后却得知捕鼠夹其实由于里昂热暗中设置的感觉是他倒了大霉的征兆。

“让我猜猜，让我猜猜……”

于里昂热屈起左臂弯着五指抵在嘴边，猜了什么也不说，只掩着唇角弧度，拇指和食指的首饰几乎映出笑意下狡黠的光。

“也没什么。”桑克瑞德尝试做最后抢救，“不用你费神。”

他没错过于里昂热悄悄用指甲抠平嘴角强充严肃的小动作。借着表情变化，精灵将左臂放下来时，整个人恢复了大贤者的气质。

“费神是算不上的。假如换我……我提议星空和眼睛。”

“这听起来牛头不对马嘴，你没有猜中。”

“是吗？”于里昂热朝天顶抬眼，“受大家齐心协力夺回的夜幕繁星见证、赠予吻及亲爱之人双眼的权力。唇舌所触乃爱意浇灌的食粮而瞳中星光为坠饰珠宝……这是不是，也能和‘咖啡曲奇’的意义等同呢？”

【5】

差点被绕远了，桑克瑞德把思路从五年前——按诺弗兰特时间算——那个于里昂热身上拽回来，面对自己的初衷。

“也和这家伙定个一起吃点什么、做点什么、送点什么的约定吧”——从琳身上得到的灵感。当然，即便觉得幼稚到说不出口也能为之付诸行动，桑克瑞德费了不少功夫给这个初衷做足了理由铺垫。譬如“留个念想万一回原初世界过程中出了什么篓子”、“给自己一点心理暗示免得灵魂跑丢了”、“往于里昂热的自我逼迫中加一丝人性”——但它们突然就比他的初衷更幼稚了。

桑克瑞德的吐息有些沉重，好像在宇宙和音市场往来的商贾买家都长了一张于里昂热的脸，每个“于里昂热”经过他身边时都要停下来盯着他瞧；而真正的于里昂热掏出了小册子和笔，歪了歪头，显然在等着桑克瑞德给出星月幽会的时间地点，为了不让场面太难堪，精灵还不忘假模假样谦逊请示。

“你认为这项提议如何？”

END.


End file.
